


Kara's New Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as he found himself near a stray kitten. He began to smile.





	Kara's New Kitten

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as he found himself near a stray kitten. He began to smile. *A new pet for Kara. I remember wandering and searching for her reward earlier. A reward for always completing farm tasks* Amos thought. He crouched in front of the kitten. He stretched his arm.

The kitten walked to Amos at a snail's pace. It focused on the hand and was lifted. It found itself in his arms. The kitten struggled for a few moments before it relaxed.

Amos carried the kitten to a farm and opened a door. His eyes were on Kara as she walked into the kitchen. His smile remained. Amos approached Kara and saw her wide eyes. ''I found the kitten by trees. Your reward for always helping,'' he said.

Kara's sudden frown was why Amos frowned and tilted his head to one side. ''You forgot about my one cat. You never saw the cat food bowls? The water bowl? The litter box?'' She watched while his eyes flew open. ''You definitely forgot.''

''It's the thought,'' Amos said as he frowned.

''I'm not interested in caring for another pet. You're my other pet sometimes. I feed you. I ''walk'' you in Metropolis,'' Kara said.

The kitten squirmed before Amos released it and it ran outside.

''You definitely forgot to shut the door,'' Kara said to Amos.

The preacher continued to frown. ''I was going to purchase a chocolate cake for you, but you can forget it.''

Kara's eyes were wide another time. ''A chocolate cake?''

Amos nodded. He smirked. ''Your other pet is probably going to forget,'' he said.

''Did I say pet? I meant preacher! You're my preacher. You can purchase a chocolate cake,'' Kara said. She blinked after Amos abandoned her. ''You don't always forget everything. Preacher? PREACHER!''

THE END


End file.
